Prologue
The plot initiates in a bus where we introduced to Will Wedgewood, staring out at the window. Here, he has a flashback of him as a kid seeing his father, tossing a Wonder Pendant to a man with a Pompadour hairstyle, then mortally murdered in front of him. Last thing seen is Will yelling at his father, while the flashback concludes. A laser interrupted and destroys a building, thus beginning the GEATHJERK invasion. Will spotted panicking students, as he calms them down. This states itself as the first mission: collect the children to escort them behind the emergency trigger. Will safely pulls the trigger to isolate the students, before a hovering guide robot named P-Star appears for the first time. P-Star insists that Will needs to head to the top of the bus, but the Cough-Foon directly blasted the bus, which make itself explode. Then, a red light glisten away, as it reveals to be a superhero with yellow flaming hair and red garments. Reversing back before the Cough-Foon begins to fire its target, Will has a Wonder Pendant, as his true identity reveals to be Wonder-Red, a combat agent of the CENTINELS team. A detective is riding on a automobile, as his identity is Wonder-Blue, also known as Eliot Hooker, his civilian name. The bus will lead straight outside at Blossom City Elementary School. Red decides to use Unite Build to create a ramp, in order to be on airborne. Red successfully uses Wonder-Punch to avoid the school's brutal destruction, as the bus crashes to the Cough-Foon, and crashes into the sea. All of the kids gathered by gleefully, amazed by the heroes, except for Luka, who despises the Wonderful 100 and runs away in anger. The Virgin Victory pick up the Wonderful Ones. In conclusion, the monitor was turned on, highlighting the two mysterious villains. Instructions Mission 1: You will need to play as Will Wedgewood and gather all of the panicking students, who are running in circles. SImply run into them, and collect all 20. Get them on to the next carriage as soon as you've collect all 20. Mission 2: Avoid the Dough-Goos to get to another bus. It's best to dash through them to avoid damage. Mission 3: You will now play as Wonder-Red, defeat all enemies to move to the next level. Dash to avoid damage, and attack with tactics. You do not have the ablilty to Unite Morph, so your attacks are weak. Mission 4: You can now use Wonder-Blue, and defeat all enemies to reach to the top of the bus. Now you can Unite Morph. It's best to use Unite Sword for wider attacks, and to finish off any remaining enemies with either Unite Fist or Unite Sword. Secret Missions Use a Unite Hammer to open a cracked hatch on top of the 3rd bus and enter. The first Kahkoo-Regah is present. You only have Wonder-Red to fight the Diedough-Goo. Hero Hearts No Hero Hearts presented. Wonder Figures These occurs in the Kahkoo-Regah only: *No. 26: Wonder-Professor (Normal) *No. 51: Wonder-Rabbit (Hard) *No. 1: Wonder-Red (101% Hard) Wonderful Ones Wonder-Professor has found himself in the wrong position, on top of the bus. He is just after the first batch of unconscious civilians. Files Wonder File No. 2: P-Star's file can be located with the Treasure Sensor. Hit the spot with a Unite Hammer. This collectible occurs in Mission 4. Trivia Category:The Wonderful 101 Category:Walkthroughs